Return of the Killer Friend
by purpledolphin1
Summary: It has been five years since Shawn was kidnapped and five years since Juliet told Shawn she was pregnant. Five years down the line Shawn has completely forgotten about his kidnapping and is focused on taking care of his family.R.J. strikes again and this time, he doesn't go for Shawn. Sequel to 'Killer Friend'. I suggest you read that first if you haven't.
1. Chapter 1

**Well…..it has been a long time since I wrote a Psych fanfiction….then I remembered that I need to write a sequel to Killer Friend…..I already lost where I was saving the sequel and I couldn't remember what I wrote so I just decided to continue from where I left off. Ladies and Gentlemen I bring to you….Return of the Killer Friend**

**Disclaimer:** Darn it! I tried but I just wasn't able to buy Psych.

**Chapter one**

Shawn, more than pissed off ,slammed his hand on the prison table.

''This is the last time I'm asking R.J. and you better answer me this time. Where the hell is my daughter!''

**One week earlier.**

Shawn ran. He ran with all the strength he had in him. He hid behind the door quietly listening if he could hear anything. Suddenly he heard foot-steps.

Oh no! He had been caught.

He made a run for the kitchen to escape when suddenly

''Gotcha! I caught you daddy. I caught you!''

''Oh man! I really thought I had won this time,'' whined Shawn as he picked up his daughter.

''What did you expect Shawn, she is the daughter of a detective,'' said Juliet as she pulled a carton of pineapple juice from the cupboard.

''Mummy did you see that? I caught daddy!''

''Yes pumpkin, I did see. Now come here and help mummy set the table.''

The little girl with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes ran to the kitchen to help her mother.

Shawn remained behind and just admired the interaction between Jules and their daughter. He remembered the day she was born..

**Flashback**

Shawn and Gus were helping Carlton out by following a lead about a suspect who was seen leaving the scene of the crime. Carlton rarely accepted their help but with a hormonal Jules who was pissed about being on desk duty forced him to let Shawn and Gus help, how could he refuse? Hormonal Jules was scary and to add to it, she had a gun and she knew how to use it. Lassiter had learnt never to mess with a hormonal woman when Marlowe was pregnant and actually threatened him with his own gun. Yeah never again will he defy a woman. EVER. Especially one who is pregnant.

They were pursuing a suspect who fled the scene and eventually caught him. Lassiter then handed over the suspect to the police. Suddenly Shawn received a call from the chief telling him that Juliet's water broke and that she was driving them to the hospital and that was enough to send him flying.

They broke ever single traffic rule there was but luckily it was Carlton who was driving since Shawn got Gus' car destroyed. Again. Finally they arrived at the hospital.

''Yeah, I'm here for a Juliet Spencer,'' said Shawn. Shawn had proposed to Juliet about a month after being rescued and she said 'yes'. They had a beautiful wedding by the ocean.

''I'm sorry. No one by that name is here,'' said the nurse at the front desk.

Shawn was about to open his mouth when,,

''SHAWN!''

He turned around and saw Juliet being led on a wheelchair.

''Hi sweetie,'' Shawn said as he followed her down to the maternity ward.

''I'm sorry sir but you can't be in here,'' said the nurse.

''It's okay…he's my husband.''

The nurse nodded and Shawn entered the room.

As Juliet was getting ready, she felt a contraction and grasped on Shawn's hand.

''Ahhhh!''

''Ok sweetie, can you please let my hand go.''

''Sorry.''

''Okay, looks like this baby is ready to come. I need you to push,'' said the nurse in charge.

Shawn sat next to Juliet and held her hand which he then realized was a bad idea since she nearly broke it.

After few minutes, the room was filled with cries.

''Congratulations!'' the nurse said as she handed the baby back to the mother after cleaning her up,'' You have a baby girl,''

Juliet was so happy that tears pierced her eyes.

''A baby girl. Our baby girl,'' said Juliet

''As beautiful as her mother,'' added Shawn

Thirty minutes later, Gus, Lassiter, Karen, Shawn's mum and dad were led into the ward.

They stared in awe at the little girl in Juliet's hands.

''She's beautiful,'' said Shawn's mum as she held the little bundle of joy in her arms.

''What's her name?''

Juliet and Shawn looked at each other and finally Shawn decided to tell me

''We called her Carlton Burton.''

They were all shocked.

''Shawn! Stop teasing them!'' scolded Juliet.

''Sorry guys but you should have seen your faces,'' said Shawn as he wiped a tear away.

''Thank you Shawn. He was joking. This little pumpkin's name is Ruby. Ruby Maryanne Spencer.''

''You do realize her initials are R.M.S?'' asked Gus

''Oh yeah !We do.''

**End of flashback.**

''Daddy ,you coming?''

Shawn hadn't realized he had zoned out.

''Be right there sweetpea,'' Shawn said as he rose from the seat in the kitchen and went to the dining-room.

''So what's for dinner?'' Shawn asked as he rubbed his hands together.

''Spaghetti and meatballs and for dessert I made pineapple flavoured jello,'' said Juliet.

''Alright!'' shouted Shawn and Ruby as they high-fived each other. Ruby had inherited her father's strange love for pineapple.

''Sometimes I think I married a child,'' said Juliet.

''No, I think that's the reason you married me,'' replied Shawn as he leaned over and stole a kiss from his gorgeous wife.

''Ewe!'' exclaimed Ruby.

Shawn and Jules parted as they laughed at Ruby's reaction.

Shawn served the food and they ate as Ruby told them about her experience in school.

''So pumpkin, how do you feel about your fifth birthday tomorrow?'' asked Juliet.

''I can't wait! Daddy promised me a bouncy house. Also I can't wait to see Lilly. She said that she had a surprise for me,'' said Ruby.

''Oh really?''

''Uh huh. Daddy, can I ask you a question?''

''Of course sweetpea,''

''What did you buy me?''

''Oh no sweetpea. You'll find out tomorrow.''

''Fine.'' she huffed.

Juliet laughed at how much alike Shawn and Ruby were.

''Who wants dessert?''

''Me!'' shouted Ruby.

She had forgotten all about how she was mad she didn't know what she would get. Sometimes she was too much like her father,

**There you go…..please tell me what you think by pressing that little review button down there .R.M.S means Risk Management Solution**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off, I am super super sorry that I forgot to tell you but after I posted the first chapter, it was back to school, which meant for like three months, I would be in boarding school. So again, I am super super sorry. Hope I'm forgiven.**

**Second early apologies for the short chapter but I just got home from school a few hours ago and decided to update the story so you won't think that I abandoned the story. Which by the way, I will never do. I promise.**

**Now enjoy**

**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Psych but I do own a box full of sweets and chocolate…..shsh…don't tell my mum._

**Chapter three**

It was after dinner. Jules was finishing up on cleaning the dishes while Shawn took Ruby to bed.

"Daddy, I can't wait for my birthday tomorrow."

"I'm sure you can't pumpkin."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Continue with the story about 'The Gem Princess'"

"I can't believe you can remember that. Where did we last stop?"

"Princess Leila went with Prince Deon to the beach leaving Danny heartbroken."

"Oh yeah…so while Leila and Deon were at the beach, Danny and Blake received a mail summoning them to the kingdom of… … Cadania where one of the prisoners had escaped. Being the best at their work, they easily found the criminal and as they handed over the criminal to the guards, Leila appeared. Turns out she never left for the beach with Prince Deon. She remained and when she was looking for Danny, she found out he was in Cadania and followed him there. Guess what happened?"

"Danny was happy?"  
"Yes. Danny was happy that his true love returned to him. Danny and Leila shared s kiss," Shawn said as he kissed Ruby's forehead," and they lived happily ever after."

"Ruby was almost asleep.

"Daddy? Did Danny and Leila ever have kids?"

"Yes. They had a beautiful daughter. She became the Diamond Princess and her name was Ruby."

"That's my name," Ruby said as she finally fell asleep.

Shawn placed her bunny next to her and Ruby cuddled with it. He tucked her in and when he turned, he found Jules at the door smiling at him.

"Princess Leila? Danny? Blake? Cadania? You told her our story."

"With a few changes."

"Like me coming to Canada just to see you."

"Come on Jules. You can't tell me that you went to Canada only to catch Desparaux(_**not sure of the spelling**_)''

"Yes."

Jules turned and walked to their room.

"Come on Jules! You know you came to see me!" Shawn shouted

"Shshsh! You'll wake Ruby up.'

"Jules, she's my daughter. There is no way she would wake up."

"Of course how could I forget. You sleep like a rock. Like father like daughter."

Shawn winked.

Jules had changed into her pajamas and was getting rid of the make up on her face when Shawn appeared and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Jules what's wrong?"

"Nothing.'

"Jules, I've known you for 11 years, we've dated for 3 and being married for 4. I know when something is bugging you. So what's wrong and I want the truth Juliet."

He called her Juliet. He must have been serious. Juliet sighed. There was no need to keep the secret anymore.

"Last week, I found out that….that…we were going to…to be parents again."

"What! That's awesome. I'm going to be a dad again! That's ama…"

Shawn stopped blabbering when he saw Juliet in tears.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"The…..the same day I found out, we were assigned a case. It was the one for the man who beat up his wife to death because she ruined his shirt. Carlton and I went to check out his house. Carlton took the basement and I…I..we…went upstairs. I was taking a corner when a fist connected with….wi..with my stomach. I lost my balance and dropped the gun. He started kicking and hitting me….then…"

"You lost the baby."

Jules just nodded.

"When you came to the hospital, I was too scared to tell you. So when I sent you back home to check on Ruby, I asked the doctor to check…..if…the baby was okay."

Juliet was sobbing.

Shawn outstretched his hand and pulled her to his chest. She tried to resist but Shawn had a strong grip and wouldn't budge. After sometime Juliet stopped resisting and just sobbed in his arms.

"No matter what happens Jules. I'll always love you."

"But….Shawn…I…I…lost our ba…baby."

"It doesn't matter. You are still the woman I love and we can always try again."

Jules was finding it hard to breathe.

"Shawn…I…can't….breathe…I ca…."

"Come on Jules. Calm down. You need to stop panicking."

Shawn looked at the way Jules was dressed. She was wearing a turtle neck and a jumper on top of that. No wonder she couldn't breathe.

Shawn took off her clothes. He took off his shirt and held her close to him. Shawn's cool body and the cold air hitting her helped her to relax.

Once she relaxed, she spoke.

'I'm sorry."

"For what Jules?"

"For losing our baby and for being an emotional mess."

"First off, I don't blame you for losing our baby and lastly I'll love you no matter how emotional you get. We're in this together."

Juliet smiled.

"There's that beautiful smile I've been waiting for."

Shawn pecked her lips

"Come on. You need to sleep. The weekend starts with Ruby's birthday and you need your rest.

Juliet nodded. She picked one of Shawn's baggy shirts ,put it on and climbed into the bed. Shawn climbed in after changing into his pajamas. He wrapped his arms around Juliet and she placed head on his chest.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."

"I…love…you too ,"Juliet said as she finally fell asleep.

Shawn kissed Juliet's temple and eventually fell asleep.

It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

***Door bell rings***

**Me:**_*opens the door*_Finally what took you guys so long?

**Shawn: Ruby had to pee**

**Ruby: **Did not

**Shawn: **Did too

**Ruby: **Did not

**Shawn**: Did too

**Ruby: **Did too

**Shawn: **Did not

**Ruby: **Gotcha!

**Shawn: **Dang it!

**Me:** Out smarted by your own kid. Sad

**Carlton:***_from the kitchen*_ Are you guys coming or not?

**Shawn& Ruby:** Coming!

**Ruby:** Race you to the kitchen daddy_*runs off*_

**Shawn: **You are so on! _*runs off*_

**Me:** You go through this everyday

**Jules: **Pretty much

**Me**: _*shakes head*_ And I thought I had problems

**Okay, so maybe it wasn't short. I am so tired. Goodnight.**

***passes out***


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes…I know I have a lot of explaining to do but before I get to that, let's just go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: **_If you believe that I own Psych ,you are about as whacko as the girl in my school who thinks that the school was based on an ancient burial site_

**Chapter three**

Juliet moaned from the tapping sun-light against her face, wondering how long she had slept. Ever since she had lost the baby, Juliet hadn't had a restful sleep. She blinked, shut her eyes before opening them again. She yawned, managing to fully open her eyes. She sensed someone's eyes looking at her. Looking up she saw Shawn's hazel eyes looking down at her.

"Good morning beautiful."

"How in this world did you wake up before me?"

"I may have had some help."

"Help? From who?"

"One blue-eyed monster."

Suddenly, Ruby's face appeared from below the covers.

"Hey there pumpkin!"

"Hi mummy," whispered Ruby.

"Ruby, why are you whispering?" asked Juliet.

"Because daddy said that I shouldn't wake you up because you were tired and that you needed the rest," whispered Ruby.

"Pumpkin, I'm already awake, you can talk normally now."

"Okay," said Ruby normally ,"Wake up Mummy! We have to get ready for my birthday!" shouted Ruby

"Ow! I didn't mean you should shout," complained Juliet.

Ruby hopped off the bed, her little feet landing on the floor.

"But mummy, you and daddy both know that I talk by shouting most times during the day." With that said, Ruby ran out the room.

Juliet turned to look back at her husband who wore the same surprised look on her face.

"Did that just happen?" asked Shawn

"Oh yeah," Juliet said as she got out of bed.

"MUMMY!DADDY! TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" shouted Ruby from the kitchen.

Shawn laughed while Juliet just shook her head.

"You have spoiled her."

**^^^Psych^^^**

They had had a delicious breakfast even-though it was accompanied by Ruby's constant nagging, asking her father what he got her as a gift.

"Daddy! Pleeeeaaasseee."

"Ruby Maryanne Spencer! For the last time, you will find out what I got you when it's time to open the gifts. If you keep nagging me, I will give it to you tomorrow instead of today."

Ruby's bottom lip started quivering and Shawn realized what he just did.

"Oh my gosh! Sweet pea, I am so sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to yell, it's just that daddy is tired and you aren't really helping when you keep on asking me what I got you," Shawn said as he knelt down in front of her grabbing her tiny little soft hands.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'll stop asking you what you got me."

"That's my girl," Shawn said as he kissed her forehead.

There was a knock at the door.

"Shawn, can you get that?" Juliet shouted from their room, where she was getting the decorations.

"Sure thing!"

Shawn walked hand in hand with Ruby to the door.

"Uncle Gus! Auntie Chloe!"

During Shawn's and Juliet's wedding ceremony where Gus was Shawn's best man, Gus met Chloe Taylor who was Juliet's best friend since childhood and her maid of honour. Chloe had long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had an African-American heritage and was almost Juliet's height. As soon as Juliet introduced those two to each other, they just hit it off and have been dating ever since. They were also the god-parents of Ruby.

"Hey there princess!" greeted Chloe.

"Thanks guys for coming early to help decorate," said Shawn.

"It was no problem Shawn. We're happy to help," said Gus as Juliet walked down the stairs with box of decorations and like any other five year old girl, they were pink. What five year old girl doesn't like pink?

"Guys! You're already here!"

"You did say nine a.m."

"Yeah but knowing Chloe, she wouldn't have been here before 9:30," joked Juliet.

"Haha…very funny J-Lo"

Chloe had been calling Juliet J-Lo since they were 4. They were actually the initials of her name. Juliet Lynn O'Hara, J-Lo.

"Whatever you say Cat. I have known you since we were four. You have always been terrible at keeping time."

While Chloe called her J-Lo, Juliet called Chloe , Cat. They were also the initials for her name. Chloe Annabelle Taylor. They absolutely refused the guys to call them those names cause it the special names they used for each other and no one else. If they dared, they would face serious consequences.

"I guess Gus does bring out the best out of me," Chloe said as she pecked Gus' lips.

"Ewe! Enough of the mushy-mushy stuff. We need to start decorating so that we can get ready before noon." Normally, they used to get that from Ruby but believe it or not, it was Shawn who said that. At least we know where Ruby got it from.

"Come on in."

They pulled out balloons, confetti which they decided to keep away till the end of the party, birthday hats which were crowns, one type for a king and another for a princess, birthday sticks( demanded by Ruby) which were fairy wands for girls and plastic swords for boys, a 'Happy Birthday Ruby' sign and lots more.

By 10:30, they were down decorating and the bouncing castle(_**AN/ I think they are also called bouncy house. I am not sure**_) had been brought. Lucky for them, the house Shawn and Juliet picked had a large yawn and so they were able to set up a slide and a swing set. Shawn was even able to build Ruby a tree house which she quickly got bored off and only went there when she was mad because her parents refused to get her something.

"Thanks guys. We couldn't have down this without you," said Juliet.

"It was no problem J-Lo. Well, I guess we should leave and get ready for the party. Bye guys."

"Bye!"

Gus and Chloe left while they got ready for the party.

"Come on pumpkin, time for your bath," said Juliet as she picked Ruby up and balanced her on her hip.

As Juliet got Ruby ready, Shawn decided to have his shower. He was almost done when he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his torso from behind.

"Hello there beautiful."

"Hey to you too handsome. Can you imagine, Ruby is turning five today?"

"Yeah, she's growing up too fast."

"Soon, she'll be leaving for college, getting married and having kids," Juliet said as she traced the scars on Shawn's back which he got from RJ.

Shawn turned and pulled Juliet under the shower head with him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Not until she's at least thirty five."

Juliet just laughed. Soon they fell into a comfortable silence as Shawn washed Juliet's hair.

"So you're not mad at me?" Juliet asked

Shawn already knew what she was talking about.

The baby.

"No Jules, I'm not mad and I have no reason to be."

Shawn saw Juliet physically relax.

"That's what was bothering you? That I'll be mad at you?"

Juliet nodded as she closed her eyes. Shawn rinsed her hair and turned off the shower head. He grabbed Juliet's face with both of his hands.

"Jules. Open your eyes."

Slowly, Juliet opened her eyes. As soon as she saw that there was nothing but love and warmth in Shawn's eyes, she started crying.

"I'm sorry Shawn. For not believing you." Shawn wiped away the last of her tears with his thumbs.

"No harm done Jules. I love you Jules and nothing can make me change the way I feel about you. Now let's get out of here before we turn into old pickles."

"Old pickles?" Juliet asked amused.

"Yeah, old pickles. When pickles become old, they start to wrinkle and …."

Juliet laughed. He did that on purpose to make her laugh and it worked.

"There's that beautiful laugh."

Juliet stood on her toes and kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

**^^^Psych^^^**

Once Shawn and Juliet got dressed, they went downstairs where they found Ruby watching Barbie and the Secret door. Everyone was dressed to kill. Shawn was in dark blue jeans, Jules' favourite green button up shirt and of course his green sneakers. Jules was dressed in a navy blue sun dress that ended just below her knees matching doll shoes and the necklace Shawn gave her for her birthday which was in the shape of a heart and at the back was engraved_ Shawn & Jules. Eternal Love._ She let her hair go and wore hardly there make-up. Ruby wore her dark blue jean skirt, a long sleeve pink t-shirt that said _Daddy's Girl_ and her pink converse. Her long hair was held in a pony tail and had butterfly clips in her hair.

Shawn couldn't think his girls looked any more beautiful.

The door bell rang, indicating that their first guest was here. Exactly at noon and of course it was…..

"Lassie-face!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Spencer," Carlton said gruffly.

"Oh come on Lassie, don't be like that. Hey Marlowe, Juliet's in the living room."

"Hey Shawn. I'll just leave Lilly here with you."

Shawn enveloped Carlton in a hug.

"O'Hara! Get your husband off me before I shoot him."

"Shawn," whined Juliet from the living room.

"Daddy! You promised mummy that you wouldn't threaten Uncle Shawn with a gun," said the little blond at Marlowe's feet.

"That's right. Sorry princess."

"Apologize to Uncle Shawn."

"But.."

"Now!"

Carlton sighed.

"I'm sorry for threatening you with a gun Spencer."

"All is forgiven."

"LILLY!" Ruby exclaimed when she saw her favourite cousin.

"RUBY!"

"Hi Uncle Carlton."

"Hey there squirt."

"Come on Lilly, let's go play on the swings."

The two girls run to the swing set.

Shawn took that chance to laugh.

"Why are you laughing, Spencer?"

"She is definitely a Lassiter."

" I do admit, for a six year old, she is a bit feisty."

"Good luck when she becomes a teenager."

Carlton suddenly had a pained look on his face. Shawn laughed even harder.

"Come on in."

**^^^Psych^^^**

By 12:40, most of the guests had arrived. Jules's mum was there. Lloyd was there. Frank was there. Her brothers Ewan and Gregory were there. Gregory's wife, Lana ,was there along with their kids Isaac, Drake and Finn were there. Gus and Chloe were there. Ruby's classmates were there and even Ruby's teacher was there.

"Mr. and Mrs. Spencer ,I would like you to meet my husband Wayne Kelly. Wayne these are Ruby's parents Mr. and Mrs. Spencer."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise Mr. Kelly."

"Please call me Wayne and this is our son Neal."

Wayne introduced them to a small boy with short black hair and soft hazel green eyes.

"Thank you guys for coming. Please enjoy!"

The kids were jumping in the bouncing castle, others were playing hide and seek, in short, everyone was having a good time. Soon, it was time to cut the cake. Juliet went inside and got the cake out. It was a black-forest cake with pink frosting and was written_ Happy 5__th__ Birthday Ruby_ in white frosting.

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday to you_

_Happy Birthday dear Ruby_

_Happy Birthday to you_

They cut the cake and it was shared out. They were told to have some fun before it was time to give out presents.

Ruby was playing catch the ball with her friend Emma when the Ruby missed from catching the ball and it flew over the fence and landed on the sidewalk.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Ruby.

"Can't we just go for it?"

"No. My parents don't allow me go out without them."

"Here you go."

The girls jumped when they heard the voice behind them. A woman who's raven black hair was in a bob cut. She had grey eyes and looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's. She was holding their ball in her hand.

"There you go."

Ruby grabbed the ball from the lady's hand.

"Thank you." Ruby beamed.

"You're welcome, Baby Spence."

**^^^Psych^^^**

Finally it was time to give Ruby her presents. One by one, each of her friends gave her a gift.

"Where's my gosling?" asked Shawn's mum.

"Here I am."

"My little gosling, I got this made specially for you."

She removed a small box and when she opened, she removed a small necklace. It was a silver heart with the letter R craved in a pink ruby and hang on a silver chain.

Shawn's mum tied it around Ruby's neck.

"It's beautiful nana."

"I knew you'd love it."

Ruby was kissed on the forehead by her nana and then she turned to her parents.

"What did you get me?"

Shawn disappeared into the house.

"Pumpkin, this is a gift from your dad and I?"

Shawn then returned with a white miniature American Eskimo puppy in his arms.

"A puppy!"

"Yes, she's all yours and her name is Snow."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Ruby said as she hugged her parents. Shawn handed over Snow to Ruby.

"Best gift ever!"

**^^^Psych^^^**

Later in the night as Juliet was putting Ruby to sleep.

"Mummy, that was the best present. Thank you so much for giving me Snow," Ruby said as she pet her new pet who was lying next to her on her bed.

"You're welcome pumpkin. Now it's time to sleep."

Juliet kissed Ruby's forehead and tucked her in.

"Snow, you have your own bed. Now! Off you go!"

Snow hopped off the bed and settled on the bag settled near Ruby's bed.

Juliet turned off the lights leaving the night light on. She closed the door and went to join her husband. They had some unfinished business to attend to.

Little did they know that outside their home just across the street in a dark minivan sat a person with a mission. A mission she was set to accomplish.

**Woah!**

**That was the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire history of chapters in Psych fanfictions. Wow am I exhausted.**

**Aria**


End file.
